wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of the Galaxy/Transcript
(Hater, Peepers, and the other Watchdogs are seen on the Skullship watching Dominator's ship hover above Planet Binglebop.) Commander Peepers: Don't. Don't! Don't you do it, Binglebop! Don't you dare fall to Dominator! (As Dominator gets closer to destroying the planet, Peepers continues to worry while Hater watches in silence.) Commander Peepers: No. No! (Dominator finally destroys the planet.) Commander Peepers: NOOOOOOO! She did it! Dominator destroyed every single planet in the flarpin' galaxy! There's nothing left to conquer! What are we gonna do now, sir? (Hater stands up and walks away) Sir? Sir? (falls over like a block of wood) We're finished. (Cut to Dominator's ship) Lord Dominator: (laughs maniacally) They lost! I did it! (spins away from the controls in her swivel chair and launches the chair into the air) I played this stupid galaxy like a fiddle and smashed that fiddle across their dumb little faces! Ha! (pauses, cut to bots) Come on! Is this a party or a funeral? Well, I guess it's kind of a funeral for them. Still, show a little excitement! (pauses, cut to bots) Ugh. Activate celebration protocol omega. (One of the bots shoots balloons and confetti out of its head in addition to a party horn sound.) Lord Dominator: We'll work on that. But I'm not gonna let you sad sack robozos rain on my parade because I came, I saw, and I dominated! There's nothing left of this STUPID GALAXY! (pauses) There's...nothing left? No more dopey little planets to destroy. No more annoying, adorable idiots to antagonize. It's...over. (the chair falls to the floor and Dominator collapses into it face down) Activate sympathy protocol sigma. Bot: There, there. It will all be all right. Look, a shooting star. (Dominator looks up at the shooting star with twinkling eyes for a few seconds and promptly slams a fist on a button to blast it.) Lord Dominator: Aw, it's not the same! (slouches down) What I wouldn't give for one more planet to destroy. (Cut to a secret planet undetected by Dominator, King Bingleborp walks into the secret hideaway) Wander: King Bingleborp! So glad you made it! Welcome to our little secret hideaway. Can I get you anything? King Bingleborp: VENGEANCE! Dominator destroyed my planet! My people have fled the galaxy! I want to know exactly what you heroes intend to do about it! Wander: Cheer up, your Bingleness! We've got some of the smartest, bravest, and overall bestest folks in the galaxy here to figure out how to stop her! Sylvia: (off-screen) Everybody? Hello? Wander: Ooh! We're starting! Better find our seats. Sylvia: Uh, hello, everyone. I'm Sylvia. Wander: WOOOO! Sylvia! All right! Sylvia: We've invited you here because, well, there's no place else. Dominator has driven us from our homes and kept us on the run for an entire season...of our lives. Well, I'm done running! I'm making a stand on this tiny rock so small and far away that even Dominator can't find it! Here at... (title screen) Destructor: (as his sock) Feel like that was a poor choice of words. Sylvia: This is our galaxy, and no hot-headed, cold-hearted psycho is gonna take it from us!. (Everyone cheers in agreement and stop when the Cashier starts speaking.) Cashier: Um, yeah, what's your plan exactly? Sylvia: I-I am... open to suggestions? Prince Cashmere: We should consult the mighty wizard, Neckbeard, the All-Knowing Naysayer! Neckbeard: '''Yeah, tried that. Didn't work. Could've told him it wouldn't. '''Lost and Found Owner: Legend tells of an ancient battle mech known as Robomechabotatron! Sylvia: Yeah, we kinda sorta blew that up. (The Black Cube of Darkness says something the viewer is unable to understand and Sylvia gapes.) Sylvia: Whoa! That is...that is dark. Yeah, we're not doing that. Mittens: Why don't we just cozy up down here until this Dominator bird gets bored and hits the bricks? Sylvia: And let her do the same thing to another galaxy?! No way! This stops now! Major Threat, you used to be one of the worst villains around, a true galactic terror. What should we do? Major Threat: I don't know, man. All thi''s heavy stuff is really bumming me out. Hey, who's up for pizza? King Bingleborp: I WANT ANCHOVIES! Destructor: Half pineapple! (as his sock) No pineapple! (Everyone begins to argue.)'' Sylvia: Ugh, no wonder Dominator was able to take over this galaxy. (Cut to the Skullship) Commander Peepers: Lord Hater? Barry? Andy? Anybody? (Peepers finds Hater and the Watchdogs in the stage area.) Lord Hater: Listen up, Watchdogs! To the untrained eyeball, it may seem as though Dominator has won! WRONG! I have done careful research, and using my extensive knowledge of gravity wells and thermodynamics... Commander Peepers: His what, now? Lord Hater: I have uncovered this! A Class D planetoid emitting a minimal gravitational pull, allowing it to go undetected by Dominator, which means...there's one... planet... left. (brief pause) Commander Peepers: There is? Lord Hater: And guess who's on it. (points up to the screen to show Wander holding a shish kebab over a campfire) Commander Peepers: Oh, great. Lord Hater: We will use Wander as a distraction in order to conquer the planet, turning our greatest weakness into our greatest strength! Commander Peepers: We will? Lord Hater: Dominator may have destroyed every other planet, but as long as there is hate in my bones, she will never get this one! This is where we make our stand, and let her know that she failed, because this planet, nay, this galaxy belongs to the DUKE OF DESTRUCTION! (lightning bolts flash) THE MONARCH OF MAYHEM! (more lightning bolts flash) THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY! (Hater hovers a few feet above the stage as lightning bolts flash through his body) LOOORD HATER!! Watchdogs: '''Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! '''Lord Hater: Watchdogs, eyes up! We've got a galaxy to save SO WE CAN CONQUER IT LATER!! Commander Peepers: Where has this guy been all season... of our lives? (joins the Watchdogs) Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! (Cut back to the hideaway on the secret planet. The refugees are still arguing. Sylvia is banging her head against the wall in annoyance. Wander steps up and faces the crowd.) Wander: (Getting everyone's attention) Hello! Ahem! Yoo-hoo! Hey. Over here. (The arguing ceases.) Hi. (giggles) Hi, everybody. I know you're all upset, but taking it out on each other won't help anything. Sure, Dominator's cut a brutal swath of chaos and destruction through our galaxy, but if she gets us to turn on our friends, then we've really lost. A planet's just a place you hang your hat. As long as we've got each other, we've still got a shot. (Everyone cheers.) Together, there's nothing in the galaxy we can't do! Everyone: Yeah! Wander: So, what are we gonna do? Everyone: DESTROY DOMINATOR! Wander: Yeah!--Wait, what now? Everyone: DESTROY DOMINATOR! Wander: Whoa, whoa, whoa! (trying to hold down Cashmere's sword) Resheath that sword! (trying to hold down one of Ripov's guns) Undraw those guns! (indicating the pecs of the green inmate (from The Buddies)) Deflex those pecs! I don't want to destroy anybody! (to Sylvia) Sylvia, help me out here. Sylvia? Sylvia: I'm sorry buddy. Wander: But I thought we were gonna figure out how to stop her from being so evil. There's gotta be a reason she's so mean! If we could just figure that out. An enemy's just a friend you haven't made yet. Right? (Brief silence. Sylvia reluctantly dismisses Wander's statement.) Sylvia: Sometimes an enemy is just an enemy. Thanks, but we'll handle it from here. (Wander walks to a rock and sits on it looking concerned while Sylvia starts addressing the refugees.) Okay, Starbella, Ripov, Major Threat, you've all got ships. The Baa'haalans have an army. Neckbeard's got tons of magical weapons and stuff. (Determination grows on Wander's face) Sylvia: It's a bold move, but someone's gotta do it. (Cut to the shot of the secret planet. Wander rushes out in an Orbble to look for Dominator.) (Cut back to Dominator's ship. Dominator, sitting in her swivel chair, holds a mirror in one hand and blasts some Bots behind her with lava and ice and saying the following words as she does so.) Lord Dominator: Dumb. Stupid. Sigh. Boring! Remaining Bot: Suggested course of action: Dominate another galaxy. Lord Dominator: (groans) But that means starting from scraaatch! (places a hand on the Bot, freezing it) Meeting a bunch of new people, figuring out the right way to crush their spirits. (disintegrates the Bot with a lava blast, propelling her back to the controls, groans again) Demolishing this galaxy was my masterpiece. It was so full of dorks ripe for the dominating. Where am I gonna find anyone as dumb and hopeful and pathetic and-- (Dominator sees Wander outside her ship, cheerfully waving to her as he gets closer. Dominator changes her suit into her bigger, menacing figure and her mask comes down.) Lord Dominator: (armored voice) Perfect. (laughs evilly and maniacally) ↵ Wander: Um, hello! Dominator? I wanted to stop by, have a chat, is this a bad time? (Wander is suddenly targeted by Dominator's Bots. He holds his hat down as if he's about to be blasted) Lord Dominator: Bots, stand down. (The Bots lower their guns and back away as Dominator, unarmored, enters.) Wander: You're not gonna have them destroy me? Lord Dominator: No. Wander: Ah, see? I knew you weren't all bad. Lord Dominator: I'm going to destroy you. (gets close to Wander's face and whispers) Run. Wander: What the what now? (running away from Dominator as she starts blasting in Wander's direction) AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (Dominator gives chase, laughing maniacally.) (Cut to the Skullship) Lord Hater: (to Pete) Pete, man the torpedo tubes! (to Ted) Ted, prepare the Eye Fighters for launch! (to Captain Tim, who is acting feral and attacking another Watchdog, who has him on a leash) Captain Tim, heel! Sit! (Captain Tim heels and sits) Good boy. (pats Captain Tim on the head) Commander Peepers: Sir, you're on point, you're formulating strategies, you actually know the Watchdogs' names! This is incredible! Lord Hater: No, Peepers. This is incredible. Activate Skullcrusher mode! (The Skullship's appearance changes drastically - gaining angry eyes, bigger exhaust pipes, a longer lightning bolt fin on its head, and very sharp teeth - so it resembles a more menacing and threatening version of the Skullship. Its engine roars like that of a motorcycle.) Commander Peepers: Whoa! Lord Hater: Peepers, no time for distraction. We need to focus on getting our galaxy back. (sees Peepers crying ecstatically) Are you crying? Commander Peepers: No, sir. Lord Hater: Barry, Jerry, PUNCH IT! (The Skullship rears back and starts rocketing through space with its mouth open.) (Cut back to Dominator's ship. Dominator, in her armored form sans the mask, is still chasing Wander and trying to attack him.) Lord Dominator: (laughing) Hey, get back here! What fun is you running in terror (gets in Wander's way, forcing him to run in the opposite direction) if I don't get to watch you run in terror? Wander: (dodging Dominator's blasts) I just wanna get to the root of your pain! Maybe hug it out! Ow! Lord Dominator: (laughing) Wander: (notices Sylvia's shadow on the wall) Sylvia! Oh, thank Grop. We gotta get outta here before-- (Sylvia's head is blown off) SYLVIA! NOOOOOO! (An ice sculpture of Sylvia's head falls into his hands and Wander looks puzzled. He realizes it was a trick pulled by Dominator, who stands next to the beheaded ice sculpture of Sylvia.) Lord Dominator: (laughing) The look... on your face. (Makes an ice sculpture of Wander's agonized head) "Sylvia, no!" (The ice scupture of Wander's head falls on the headless Sylvia scultpure and they both shatter.) Thought your friend dead. (continues laughing) (Annoyed by Dominator's behavior and actions, Wander walks up to her.) Wander: Why are you like this? Lord Dominator: Ha ha. Just lucky, I guess. Wander: I'm serious. Everyone else is out there trying to destroy you, but I figure there's good way deep down in everyone. There's gotta be some reason you're so Grop-darned evil all the time. If you tell me what's ailin' ya, maybe I can help you out. What do you say? Lord Dominator: Really? You really mean it? Wander: Of course I do, because I believe an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet. (holds out his right hand) Lord Dominator: Wow. (takes Wander's hand) I gotta thank you... (pulls him closer) for letting me know there's more of you idiots out there to destroy! Wander: What?! No! (tries to free himself from Dominator's grasp) Lord Dominator: 'You said everyone else was trying to destroy me. That means they're still out there. ''(holding up Wander) Where are they?! '''Wander: They're nowhere. I mean, there's no one anywhere. Even if there was, it's not like they're secretly hiding out and plotting your demise. It's just little old me, so you better hurry up and destroy me now, please. Thank you. (braces himself) Lord Dominator: Bots, scan him. (One of Dominator's Bots scans Wander's face and shows a hologram of the secret planet) Shut... UP! There's another planet to dominate? And it's full of your weird little pals? (throws Wander to a wall) Oh, this is just the cherry on top I was looking for! Wander: But I just wanted to help you. Lord Dominator: Oh, you were a big help... (holds up a hand) friend. (blasts him with ice) (The ice blast transitions to the refugees in the hideaway gearing up: the Okeydokian restaurant manager holds up a swinging mace, Major Threat puts on a headband, Neckbeard puts on a glove, Ripov cocks her gun, Badlands Dan buckles his belt, one of Dracor's guards dons a battle helmet, a Flendarian guard readies his spear, Destructor puts his sock on his hand, Stella Starbella puts on her dentures, King Bingleborp buckles his battle suit, a Cluckon puts on an executioner's hood, Something the So-and-So puts on his left cowboy boot, his right flipper, and a hat with a circular buzz saw in place of a propeller, Mittens extends the claws on his right paw, and Sylvia puts on a headband and is fully geared for battle, holding a blaster.) Sylvia: Okay, rebels, what are we gonna do? Everyone: DESTROY DOMINATOR! Sylvia: How are we gonna do it? Everyone: DESTROY DOMINATOR! (The Flendarian guard drops his spear and Michelle accidentally fires her gun at the ceiling.) Michelle: Sorry. Sylvia: Yeah, no, I get that. Love the enthusiasm. But how?! We need a plan! We can't waltz up and punch her ship, you know? (Something the So-and-So, holding his hand up high, sheepishly puts it down) Sylvia: Wander, you've snuck onto her ship more than anyone. (looks behind her) Do you have any bright ideas? Wander? (realizes Wander's missing) Wander! (sighs) Where could he have gone? There's no place left in the galaxy except-- (gasps) Oh, no. (Sylvia steps out of the hideaway and finds a swarm of Bots outside aiming their guns at the entrance. Dominator's ship is shown looming over the planet.) (The rebels join Sylvia, looking up at the ship.) Lord Dominator: Hey, guys! How's it going? Guess who I found. (to Wander) Wanna say hi? Wander: (encased in ice from the neck down, meekly) Hi. Sylvia: Wander! Oh, thank Grop you're still okay! I was so worried about you. Wander: I was worried you'd be worried. Sylvia: Well, I was worried that my worry would worry you. Wander: I was worried-- Lord Dominator: ENOUGH! You should all be worried! (laughs evilly) Lord Hater: NO!! (The Skullship in Skullcrusher mode comes into view. Dominator watches Hater onscreen.) It is you who should be worried, Lord Dominator! Lord Dominator: Huh? Wander: Hatey! Lord Hater: You can steal my planets, you can capture my enemy, you can even break up with me. (Hater turns his head and faces up with his eyes closed when he says the last few words.) Lord Dominator: You realize we were never dating. (Hater opens his eyes in slight realization, but shrugs it off.) Lord Hater: You wanna destroy my galaxy? (furiously) YOU GOTTA GET THROUGH ME FIRST!! (Hater presses a button and the Skullship produces a large array of weapons, consisting of missile launchers, torpedoes, buzz saws, large blades, a machine gun, a blowtorch, and a swinging spiked ball.) (A single laser blast from Dominator's ship hits the Skullship in the forehead. The Skullship promptly plummets and crashes on the planet.) Lord Dominator: Well, that was weird. Where was I? Oh, yeah. (giggles evilly, chuckles evilly, laughs evilly, chortles maniacally) (Starts the drill. Everyone screams in terror. Dominator stops the drill. Everyone sighs in relief. She starts the drill again. Everyone screams in terror again. She stops the drill again. Everyone sighs in relief again. They do this repeatedly as Dominator's way of prolonging the agony.) Wander: Please stop this! It's terrible! And emotionally exhausting! Lord Dominator: Okay. Let's get down to business. And I know just where to start. (armored voice) Grab the Zbornak! Wander: NO!!! (Sylvia fights off a few bots, but they surround and overpower her, holding her down directly below the drill.) Sylvia: (grunts) Flab-drazzit tin cans! (Dominator targets the drill at Sylvia.) Lord Dominator: (armored voice, singing to a part of the tune of I'm the Bad Guy) I destroy your best friend, then I watch you cry! (Wander shakes his head "no", with tears in his eyes. Dominator laughs evilly, starts drill again) Wander: NO!!! (Dominator chortles evilly. The drill is about to impale Sylvia. Wander frighteningly closes his eyes. Sylvia closes her eyes frighteningly. A burst of thunder and lightning appears. Sylvia opens one eye, wondering what happened. To her surprise, Hater is hovering several feet above her and casting a force field over the entire planet, preventing Dominator's drill from destroying it.) Chorus: (singing) Who is the universe's ultimate evil-doer? Lord Dominator: (mask opens up, normal voice) Hater?!! Wander: Hater!! Everyone: (shocked) Hater?! Sylvia: An enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet! (The Watchdogs show up blasting all of Dominator's bots.) You guys saved my life?! Commander Peepers: Don't get used to it. This is a one-time-stop-the-badder-bad-guy thing. (Sylvia and Peepers grab each others' hands, ready to fight. They slice, dice, and kick bot butt. Hater, filled with confidence holds off the drill, and some of the electricity surges through the drill and towards Dominator's ship. We see Dominator and Wander in her ship as she pushes and pulls random buttons and switches.) Lord Dominator: How is this idiot doing this?! (Tiny explosion.) He's a terrible bad guy! Wander: But he makes a pretty good good guy! I think I see a crack in your armor. (Dominator notices a spike on her armor snapping off.) Lord Dominator: That's it! This ends now! (Back on the planet, a busted bot projects a hologram of Dominator. Hater, still holding off the drill, begins to sweat.) Lord Hater: I'm doing it! I'm actually winning! Lord Dominator: (sarcastically) We're all very impressed. (Hater notices hologram. Dominator walks up to Hater, unarmored.) What exactly do you think is going to happen here? Lord Hater: Um, I'm gonna (grunts and holds one arm) stop you? Lord Dominator: Ha! Please! Even if you could, you'd still be a joke! (Hater's force field gets smaller.) The lamest in the galaxy! Just a dopey, soft-centered jerk that nobody has ever, or will ever, respect. (Hater's force field gets even smaller. Hater grunts painfully. Dominator gets close to his face.) Face it. You are literally the worst... villain... ever! (Sylvia crushes the bot projecting the hologram.) Sylvia: (chants while pumping her fist in the air) Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! Everyone: (chanting while pumping fists in the air) Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! Wander: (chanting while hopping around) Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! (Dominator becomes enraged and rearmors. Hater looks at everyone cheering for him, he has tears in his eyes, he smiles, he is overloaded with confidence) Lord Hater: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (With utmost power, Hater expands his force field, shoving Dominator's drill completely through her ship. The ship starts to crumble apart. Back in the ship, the drill has been completely forced through the ship's interior, destroying some of Dominator's bots while the rest are malfunctioning. Wander's ice barricade begins to melt. Dominator is lodged between the drill and the walls of her ship, unable to break free.) Lord Dominator: (groans) How is this happening?! They're just a bunch of goofy idiots! Bots, help me! (Dominator's bots are running around aimlessly and bump into each other due to their malfunctioning.) Fine! I don't need you! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! Wander: Well, that's silly. Everybody needs somebody. (Wander comes to the conclusion) That's it! You need us! (Dominator covers her ears as Wander talks) I have Sylvia, Lord Hater has Peepers and the Watchdogs, but you're all alone up here. Lord Dominator: Shut up! I've got lots of friends! Uh, Bot 79, Bot 108, Bot 13. No, wait, I blew up Bot 13. Shut up! I've got lots of friends! Wander: (walks up to Dominator) You could have destroyed us when you first showed up, when we put on that concert for you, heck, you spent a whole night out with Syl, but you didn't. (gasps) Because you like hanging around us! Even if it is in a "Rargh, I'm gonna kill you" kinda way. Lord Dominator: Stop it. Just stop talking. Wander: That's why you're such a bully. You're lonely. Lord Dominator: (Growling louder and louder) RrrrRRRAAAH!! I'LL DESTROY YOU!!! (Dominator and Wander realize that the ship is about to blow up, a minor explosion dislodges Dominator from the drill and the wall, and she loses her helmet, shoulder pads, and gloves in the process. The two stare at the ship as it is about to completely explode, and as it does, Wander runs towards Dominator with Orbble Juice, and the ship is completely destroyed. Dominator's bots on the planet shutdown, everyone on the planet cheers at what they think is her demise, apart from Sylvia who sees no sight of Wander, dreading that he is dead. She drops her weapon and gets on her knees in despair. The others stop and look at her before looking up. Eventually, Sylvia notices a gleam from the sky, she looks up and sees through the smog that both Wander and Dominator survived the explosion with their eyes closed and him hugging her inside an Orbble.) Sylvia: Wander!! (Sylvia and everyone resume cheering knowing that Wander alive. Dominator opens her eyes, looks around, realizing she and Wander survived.) Lord Dominator: Wh-wh-what? Wh-why did you save me? I-I tried to kill you, like, a lot! Wander: Because an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet, and there's a whole bunch of potential friends down there. Sure, you sorta tried to destroy them, so there'll be a few awkward dinner parties, but, (gesturing to Hater, who is being held up and praised for saving the galaxy) if they can cheer for him, they can accept anyone. Lord Dominator: But you realize I've, like, demolished your entire galaxy? (Wander motions towards outer space and Dominator looks in the same direction. The destroyed planets start growing healthy plants, making them capable of providing life once more.) Wander: You'd be surprised what you can grow from a little bit of kindness. (Dominator stares at the beauty and wonders of the galaxy.) It's never too late for a fresh start. So, let's try this again. Hello to you! Folks call me Wander (Points down at Sylvia.), that's my friend, Sylvia, welcome to the galaxy! We hope you will accept our humble gift of friendship. (Offers Dominator a fruit basket once more. She looks down at the people on the planet, they all glance at her, she stares back at Wander, who smiles with anticipation, she thinks about her final decision and abruptly says...) Lord Dominator: SHUT UP! (Dominator kicks Wander into a separate Orbble.) (grunts) You guys are so weird! I'm leaving! Didn't want to destroy your goofy little galaxy anyway! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF DORKS! (Dominator storms off into outer space. Wander sits there, eyes closed, head down, saddened by the fact that Dominator doesn't want to be his friend. Dominator reappears and grabs something from Wander's fruit basket) I'm taking this because I'm hungry, not because we're friends! (Dominator leaves with the object and Wander's Orbble pops, causing Wander to fall down to the planet, sliding down Sylvia's tail and landing on her back.) Sylvia: Buddy, I am so sorry I doubted you. You were totally right! Wander: Well, I don't know about that. I really hoped I could make a new friend. Sylvia: You may just yet. (They both smile at Hater, who is accompanied by Peepers and surrounded by the hooded refugees and the Flendarians.) Commander Peepers: You did it, sir! You saved the galaxy! Lord Hater: A galaxy of new planets, for me ...to conquer! STARTING WITH THIS ONE! (Hater plants flag on planet. Sylvia slaps her face in annoyance, as do the Watchdogs, except Peepers, whose pupil turns into a big red heart. Thunder and lightning bolts flash behind Hater.) (laughs maniacally, then stops) (Wander removes flag and attempts to sneak off with it. Hater notices.) Wander: Or it's a whole new galaxy for us to explore! (Waves flag.) Come on, buddies! (Wander runs off. The Wander Over Yonder theme song plays in the background.) Lord Hater: RAAAHHH!!! WE'RE NOT YOUR BUDDIES! (Hater chases after Wander.) Sylvia and Commander Peepers: (in unison, with Sylvia delighted and Peepers disappointed) Nothing ever changes. (Sylvia chases them. Peepers and the Watchdogs chase them. Sylvia catches up with Wander, sliding him onto her back. They run around the planet while being chased by Hater and the Watchdogs. The camera pans back to an open shot of the galaxy. Wander (holding the flag) and Sylvia are seen running in a Orbble from Hater in the Skullship. The second season officially comes to an end.) (In the animatic epilogue, we see Dominator roaming the galaxy trying to peel an orange from Wander's fruit basket.) Lord Dominator: Ugh! Come on! Stupid friendship orange! (Juice from the orange squirts her in her face.) Ugh! Dumb peel! (sniffs, wipes face) Bunch of DORKS! (grunts angrily) They'll get what's coming to them. (As Dominator leaves, the camera pans down to a shot of a crash landed United States spacecraft sent from the planet Earth. It flashes green lightning, and we hear monkey screeching, fading into Hater's maniacal laugh.) Category:Transcripts